supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
THINMAN
#THINMAN ist die fünfzehnte Episode der neunten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Eine Teenagerin wurde getötet. Das letzte Bild, dass sie von sich gepostet hat, bevor sie angegriffen wurde, zeigt eine geisterhafte Gestalt im Hintergrund. Um etwas zu tun zu haben, fahren die Brüder nach Washington, um den Geist zu finden. Während die beiden die Mutter des Mädchens befragen, sind sie überrascht, als sie über Kälte, Punkte und Lichterflackern spricht. Als sie sie fragen, wieso sie paranormale Zeichen angesprochen hat, erklärt sie, dass die Spezialisten fürs Übernatürliche mit denen sie vorher gesprochen hat, sie danach gefragt haben. Die beiden Spezialisten fürs Übernatürliche stellen sich als Harry und Ed heraus. Handlung In Springdale, Washington, ist ein Mädchen namens Casey in ihrem Zimmer und macht Fotos von sich. Plötzlich hört sie etwas und sieht auf dem eben geschossenen Bild, dass ein dünner Mann mit einem verzerrten Gesicht hinter ihr steht. Sie versteckt sich in ihrem Kleiderschrank. Als sie die Polizei anruft, ist der Mann auf einmal bei ihr im Schrank und tötet sie mit einem Messer. Als Dean ein paar Tage später von dem Fall hört, fahren er und Sam nach Springdale, da sie vermuten, dass Casey von einem Geist getötet wurde. Während die beiden die Mutter des Mädchens befragen erfahren sie, dass diese vorher bereits mit den berühmt-berüchtigten Ghostfacers gesprochen hat. Daraufhin spüren die Brüder Ed und Harry in einem Diner auf. Während Sam und Dean die beiden auffordern, den Fall den Profis zu überlassen, da sie sich und andere in Gefahr bringen, wird der Kellner von seinem Boss gemaßregelt. Die Ghostfacers lassen beiläufig fallen, dass es sich bei dem Fall nicht um einen Geist handelt, sind aber nicht bereit, weitere Informationen preiszugeben. Im Motel findet Sam mit Hilfe des Internets heraus, dass Ed und Harry ein Buch über die Legende des "dünnen Mannes" geschrieben haben. Dieses Wesen soll aus dem Hintergrund heraus das Leben seiner Opfer ausspähen, bis er bereit ist, es zu töten. Dieser "dünne Mann" sei schon tausendfach gesichtet worden. Dean ist skeptisch und sucht weiterhin Beweise für seine Geistertheorie, bleibt jedoch erfolglos. Sam glaubt, das Bild, das Casey und dieses Wesen zeigt, sei echt. Um mehr herauszufinden, wenden sie sich als FBI-Agenten an den Deputy der Stadt, der den Sheriff vertritt. Als sie sich Caseys Handy anschauen, stellen sie fest, dass sie nicht diejenige gewesen sein kann, die das Bild gepostet hat, da sie zum Postingzeitpunkt bereits tot und ihr Handy kaputt war. Der Deputy, dem die Ghostfacers auch schon einen Besuch abgestattet haben, meint, dass vielleicht etwas Übernatürliches involviert sei. Die Ghostfacers sind für Aufnahmen in Caseys Zimmer. Während Ed die nächste Einstellung plant, ist Harry nicht bei der Sache. Der Rest ihres Teams lebt jetzt ein normales Leben und Harrys Freundin hat den Beziehungsstatus auf Facebook geändert. Ed meint, dass sie das ganze vielleicht auf sich beruhen lassen sollten, doch Harry will Beweise für die Existenz des "dünnen Mannes" finden, um damit alle Zweifler zum Schweigen zu bringen. Im Diner macht der Inhaber gerade die Abrechnung, als er etwas hört. Als er sich umdreht, steht der "dünne Mann" jedoch direkt neben ihm und tötet ihn mit einem Messer. Als Dean und Sam am nächsten Tag zum Tatort kommen sind sie alles andere als erfreut zu sehen, dass die Ghostfacers da sind. Sam geht mit dem Deputy um sich die Überwachungsaufnahmen anzusehen. Dean versucht in der Zwischenzeit erneut, Ed und Harry dazu zu bringen, das Feld zu räumen. Doch sie bestehen darauf zu bleiben, da sie es ihren Fans schuldig sind. Als sie kurz darauf die Aufnahme sehen, in der der "dünne Mann" den Diner-Inhaber tötet, gibt Dean zu, dass es sich wohl nicht um einen Geist handelt. Während die Brüder sich das Video noch einmal ansehen, verlassen Ed und Harry den Tatort. Die Ghostfacers entdecken, dass jemand die Aufnahmen gepostet hat und wollen den "dünnen Mann" nun endlich aufspüren. Harry erklärt, dass die Legende besagt, dass sich der "dünne Mann" gerne in der Nähe von Bäumen aufhält, also will er den Wald durchkämmen. Ed räumt erneut Bedenken ein und meint, sie sollten Sam und Dean den Fall abschließen lassen. Harry ist jedoch dagegen. Während die Brüder im Motel über den Fall und Kindheitserinnerungen sprechen, taucht Ed bei ihnen auf. Er gesteht ihnen, dass er sich die Legende vom "dünnen Mann" nur ausgedacht habe, um Harry davon abzubringen, ihm und dem Job den Rücken zukehren wie die übrigen Teammitglieder. Die Geschichte habe sich im Internet verselbständigt. Er wollte es dann nicht aufgeben, weil er Harry nicht verlieren wollte. Sam entgegnet, dass Lügen Beziehungen ruinieren würden und Dean meint, er müsse Harry die Wahrheit sagen. Ed erklärt, dass er Harry an einem kleinen Waldstück hinter dem Supermarkt abgesetzt habe und die drei machen sich auf den Weg. Harry wird während seiner Aufnahmen im Wald vom "dünnen Mann" beobachtet und als er ihn bemerkt, greift er Harry an. Mit einer blutenden Wunde kann sich Harry wieder zum Parkplatz des Supermarktes schleppen, wo die Brüder und Ed ihn finden. Als Sam ihn verarztet hat, kommt Dean zu ihnen und erklärt, er habe Reifenspuren gefunden. Als Harry daraufhin meint, dass Dean sich irre, da der "dünne Mann" nicht Autofahren würde, bleibt Ed nichts anderes übrig, als seinem Freund die Wahrheit zu sagen. Harry ist sauer, weil Ed ihn belogen hat. Für ihn sind die Ghostfacers Geschichte und Ed werde er nicht mehr vertrauen können. Ed verlässt das Zimmer. Sam meint zu Harry, er müsse sich nun entscheiden, ob er Ed vergeben kann oder nicht. Dean kommt ins Zimmer und meint, er hätte einen Namen zu den Reifenspuren. Sam und Dean fahren zu einer Stahlfabrik bei der der Besitzer des Autos als Nachtwächter arbeitet. Ed, der die Brüder hat reden hören, geht wieder zu Harry und gemeinsam beschließen sie, dem Schlamassel, den sie mit verschuldet haben, ein Ende zu setzen. Sie machen sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zur Fabrik. Dort treffen die Winchesters auf den Deputy, der sie mit einem Elektroschocker niedergestreckt. Als sie wieder zu sich kommen, sind die beiden mit Handschellen gefesselt. Um Sam Zeit zu verschaffen, sich aus den Handschellen zu befreien, verwickelt Dean den Deputy in ein Gespräch. Dabei kommt ans Licht, dass er mit dem Kellner aus dem Diner zusammen gearbeitet hat. Der Deputy hatte die Idee und der Kellner habe die Morde ausgeführt. Casey wurde ermordet, weil sie nicht mit dem Kellner ausgehen wollte, und sein Chef, weil er ihn schlecht behandelt hat. Die Masche vom "dünnen Mann" kam ihnen gelegen. Der Kellner macht sich bereit, Dean zu töten. Sam ist entsetzt, weil er seine Handschellen noch immer nicht aufbekommen hat, doch plötzlich hören sie ein Geräusch und so setzt der Kellner das Messer wieder ab. Sie knebeln die Brüder und sehen nach, was der Ursprung des Geräuschs war. Als sich die Ghostfacers in der Fabrik umsehen, wird Harry von dem Kellner angegriffen, doch Ed kann ihn retten, indem er dem Kellner eine Pistole an den Kopf hält. Doch dann wird er von dem Deputy niedergeschlagen. Sam und Dean haben die Gelegenheit genutzt und sich befreit. So können sie aus dem Hinterhalt los schlagen und Ed und Harry aus der Situation befreien. Es kommt zum Kampf. Dean tötet dabei den Kellner. Als der Deputy Sam angreifen will, stellt sich Ed dazwischen. Um Ed zu schützen, erschießt Harry den Deputy. Später versichert Dean seinem Bruder, dass er den Tatort so arrangiert hat, dass es den Eindruck erweckt, als hätten der Kellner und der Deputy sich gegenseitig ermordet. Etwas abseits reden Ed und Harry noch einmal über die Situation. Harry bleibt bei seiner Entscheidung, die Ghostfacers zu verlassen. Ed meint zwar, dass er alles nur für ihn getan habe, doch Harry entgegnet, er habe es für sich selbst getan. Ihre Beziehung würde nie wieder okay werden. Harry lässt Ed am Ghostfacer-Van stehen und bittet die Brüder ihn mitzunehmen. Als Dean Harry während der Fahrt fragt, wie es ihm ginge, erklärt Harry, dass er sich sein Leben immer mit Ed an seiner Seite vorgestellt habe und es sei schwer, sich jetzt klar zu werden, dass es nicht so sein wird. Er fragt die Brüder, ob sie verstehen, was er meint, und die Brüder wechseln einen bedeutungsschweren Blick. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Ed Zeddmore *Harry Spengler *Casey Miles Vorkommende Wesen *''Keine übernatürlichen Wesen'' Musik *'This House Is a Hotel' von The Wind + The Wave *'Ghostfacers Theme' von Christopher Lennertz & Ben Edlund *'Gwine to Run All Night' or De Camptown Races Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' #THINMAN *'Spanisch:' El Hombre Delgado (Der dünne Mann) *'Französisch:' Façon Scooby-Doo (Fake Scooby-Doo) *'Italienisch:' L'uomo ombra (Der Schattenmann) *'Portugiesisch:' O Homem Sombra (Der Schattenmann) *'Finnisch:' Varjo (Schatten) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 09